


Harry Potter and the Unraveling Plan

by Dezzi_Lightfinger, The_Huntresss (Dezzi_Lightfinger)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzi_Lightfinger/pseuds/Dezzi_Lightfinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzi_Lightfinger/pseuds/The_Huntresss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Weasley and Dumbledore make plans. Molly is tired of having to struggle so knowing when the boy who lived was supposed to start school she meets with Dumbledore. They make plans and arrangements that will better things for her family and it doesn’t hurt that it keeps him under Dumbledore’s thumb at the same time. Molly is arrogant and power hungry – since their first year she’s plotted and planned out her youngest children’s lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

r  
**Harry Potter and the Unraveling Plan**

 

 

  
Pairings to include:  Harry/Bill – Ginny/Blaise Zabini – Ron/Hermione - George/Angelina -Neville/Luna - Maeve/Charlie

  
Molly Weasley and Dumbledore make plans. Molly is tired of having to struggle so knowing when the boy-who-lived was supposed to start school she meets with Dumbledore. They make plans and arrangements that will better things for her family and it doesn’t hurt that it keeps him under Dumbledore’s thumb at the same time. Molly is arrogant and power hungry – since their first year she’s plotted and planned out her youngest children’s lives.

 

 

(1)

 

Hermione Granger, a 6th year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was leaning back against the headboard of her boyfriend Ronald Weasley’s bed a large book laid across her abdomen whining, “I don’t see why you have to bond with that, that…  girl!” Her face was screwed up into a grimace of disgust.

 

Ron looked over at the girl he loved a sneer making his somewhat handsome face rather ugly, “We’ve been over this Mione. Mom has the contract all arranged and it won’t affect us at all. I bond with her and for a couple weeks I can only be with her but after that you and I can do whatever we want. That’s how she had the contract written. The bitches money and titles will be mine and I still get to be with you in a legal and recognized consortia bond while she can’t have anyone else. That way if she does happen to get pregnant we’ll know right away that it’s mine. It’s the same way with Ginny and Harry you know. The contract bonds them together and for two weeks she has to only make out with him but after that she can do who ever she wants while Harry can’t touch anyone else or he’ll lose his magic and everything.”

 

Her face flushing a deep unbecoming shade of red she grabs his worn shirt and pulls his face down towards hers, “I don’t share Ron. I’ve never been good at it and I don’t plan to start now. You’re mine! How did your Mom manage to plan all this out anyhow? Didn’t their guardians have a say in the how the contracts were written especially with them so biased in your favor?”

 

Ron crowed, “That’s the brilliance! Both of them are orphans and Dumbledore managed to get control of them somehow or another through the Wizengamot. I doubt it was very legal at the time but he did it and he and Mom drew up the contracts. They aren’t important people Mione not to him. They have their parts to play but when it’s all over the important people who’ll rebuild this world to what it should be are people like us Weasley’s so he arranged for their riches to be ours no matter how they end up. I mean if it all goes according to his plan both of them will die in the end anyhow and since we’ll be bonded it’ll all be ours.

 

Unbeknownst to the two in the room the two in the hallway listening finally figured out how their so called friends really felt about them.  Harry putting his mouth against her ear whispered furtively “Orchard! Ten minutes!” 

 

When she nodded he separated from her, moved further back down the hall then tromped on the floor heavily heading towards the room, he schooled his face blank as he stepped through the door, “Ah… my eyes  my eyes… can you two not do that in the room we’re sharing!! Come on already.” He stomped over to his trunk which he’d already had to spell to open at his touch only because they kept rifling through it and taking his things; digging through his books he pulls out one on Ancient Civilizations before closing his trunk and locking it.  


\---  
When Harry had turned his back to them Hermione decided they’d better find out what he was planning on doing, after all that’s what Dumbledore paid them to do. Keep track of Harry Potter, his thoughts and actions and report them back. In her I know better than you voice she demands, “Where are you going Harry? Have you finished your summer homework? You know grades are important and you shouldn’t just wait to the last minute to get those things done.”

 

Sneering at her bossy attitude, “Hermione instead of haranguing me about something I told you I finished a week ago why not work with Ron who hasn’t cracked a book since the last school bell rang. OR better yet how about minding your own business. I know what my grades are likely to be and I know what I need to get for the career I’m interested in. Now, I’m going to read in the orchard where it’s quiet and peaceful in case anyone goes looking for me.”  


An offended looking crossing her face, “Well! See if I offer to help you again Harry Potter. When you’re grades plummet from the sorry work you do you’ll regret pissing me of!”  
  
None of them saw the flesh covered string hanging near the top of the window or saw it move up and out of sight as they just stared at Harry open mouthed and stunned because he never ever stood up for himself before like he did now. He turned back looking at them lying on the bed in disdain, “If I need your halfhearted attempts at helping me to get good grades then I don’t want nor would I deserve them. Do us all a favor Hermione get over yourself. You aren’t perfect and your help isn’t always helpful. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve some reading to do.” He turns and stomps out the door before moving quietly down the stairs and out the door making sure Mrs. Weasley didn’t see him leave.

 

\---

Maeve  still shaking from their discovery. She wondered sometimes why she became friends with them, the only one even half way likable was Harry. The only good thing she could think of that had happened besides being Harry's friend was her friendship with the older Weasley boys. She'd started writing with them after the original correspondence about Hagrid's dragon and it just grew from there. They'd continued writing even exchanging gifts and thoughts and ideas ever since. But Molly's attitude had swung from motherly to domineering bitch like crazy. You just never knew how she was going to act from moment to moment and this revelation well it explained so many things about the inconsistencies of their treatment here, but left her feeling hallow all the same. Stepping into what use to be Percy’s room she moved over to her trunk, using her magic and blood to open it she pulled out a muggle notebook and pen as well as a book on Ancient and Lost Species then she slipped out of the house unseen to the orchard where she was supposed to meet Harry.

\---

 

The two young men wrapped the string from their latest invention extendible ears up slipping them into a hidden pocket in their jeans.  
  
Fred looked at his twin his eyes showing shock but little surprise at their unwitting discovery, “Where does Mom keep important papers and contracts? Would it be here in the house you think or in the family vault?  
  
George thought for a minute, “There’s a couple places here in the house where she keeps important papers we can check there first but considering how bad these contracts are she may have them in the vault at Gringotts and the only one besides her and Dad that have access to it is Bill so we’re going to have to tell him and probably Charlie what we heard. Well we should tell them anyhow they might be able to help and I know they wouldn’t have anything to do with her schemes.”

 

“Agreed then we’ll get them alone when they get home and explain everything we heard and hopefully they can do something to stop them.”

 

 

(notes: Alternate Universe, some OOC to be expected as the story is set up)

<


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Unraveling Plan Ch2

p>

(2)

 

They’d stayed in the orchard talking over what they’d heard and looking for a way to get their hands on the contracts so they could find a way out of them or around them. Not knowing Molly Weasley very well they couldn’t figure where she might hide the contracts or put them for safe keeping and both being naïve and trusting figure that they’d most likely be in Gringotts in her Vault. They made it back to the Burrow just in time to help set the tables for supper. Chores were not something either of them really minded doing, after all it was just helping your elders out as they did for the family. Ron and Ginny on the other hand whined and moaned about having to do anything and could easily be heard constantly wishing for house elves to make their life easier.

 

\---

 

Bill came in late from his job at Gringotts Bank. He’d moved back from Egypt taking a promotion to work inside the bank doing warding and curse breaking, he had to admit to himself he really wished he hadn’t done it. Field work might be hard and dirty but it was a lot more fulfilling to him than sitting in an office. But his Mom had begged him to come home when the war heated up so he talked to his superiors. They offered him this opportunity which was really rare and he should be honored, well he was but he missed field work. He was ready to beg to go back into the field when Voldemort found a ritual that got him a body. That was a ritual he was interested in hearing about because any ritual can be undone if you work hard enough at understanding it. His hours had lengthened a lot in the last year it didn’t really matter if they denigrated Harry or not some people were worried others could read the signs and that meant new and updated wards to protect family homes. So here he is coming in from work at midnight after a full day of warding to a dark house to sleep in the same room he grew up in.

 

 

 

\--

 

George had been waiting for Bill to get home, he knew he’d have the answers if he only knew about the situation so he’d waited up long after everyone else in the house went to bed. He’d made a point to drug Ginny so she wouldn’t attempt to bed hop again something she’d taken to trying over and over ever since Harry had come to stay with them.

 

Bill saw him as soon as he turned away from the stove with the plate his mother had left warming for him, “George, what are you still doing up at this hour?”

 

George looked at his big brother, “I, Fred and I overheard something today Bill, something awful… I waited up to talk to you about it. I hope you can fix it if not … if not I don’t know if I can remain a Weasley.”

 

Nearly dropping his plate from the serious tone his jokester brother was using and his total seriousness, “Not be a Weasley… George start talking now!”

 

“Put up silencing charms and wards Bill,” looks over his shoulder to the darkened hall, “you never know who could be listening.”

 

After putting up some serious silence charms, wards and even proximity alarms Bill looks back at George, steps over to his Dad’s cupboard and pulls out the bottle marked bleach, getting two glasses he pours  a good measure into each glass hands one to George, “Ok start talking!”

 

Shaking his head in wonder at his brother, “I always wondered why Dad kept a bottle of cleaner up there just never got curious enough to check it out.” He takes a large gulp of the whiskey then starts, “Fred and I were trying out a pair of our new inventions, which work really well by the way when we overheard Ron and Hermione talking and what we heard was awful Bill just awful.  Did you know that Mom has two contracts set up well her and Dumbledore do anyhow; One for Ron, to bond with Maeve which would be ok if he was interested in her at all but he’s not and it’s not a balanced contract either! Ron was telling Hermione that once he was bonded he only had to be true to it for two weeks then they could be together in a legal consortia bond and poor Maeve would lose everything if she tried to find happiness anywhere else but even worse than that is she’s supposed to die fighting HIM with Harry so they don’t even have to worry about it for long. The bond is just to get her money and titles to hell with her and her feelings and Mom is behind it Bill, she and Dumbledore planned it all out. It’s pretty much the same for Harry too except instead he’s bonded to Ginny who is doing nothing lately but dressing and acting like a total whore. Theirs is just as unbalanced, Ron even said that if Harry was to touch someone else after bonding he’d lose his magic and his life while Ginny can slut around with anyone after the two week period. I think their contract must say something about her being pregnant because she’s been brewing love potions and rubbing all up on Harry every chance she gets. Fred even caught her trying to slip into Harry’s bed the other morning. You’ve got to help us Bill.”

 

Shaking his head and wanting to disbelieve everything George had said but knowing it actually gave answers to a few things he’d only caught bits and pieces of. He looked seriously at his brother, “We need to actually see the contracts George without knowing exactly what they say there is nothing we can do to break them. Does Harry or Maeve know about them?”

 

“We think from what we heard right after their momentous discussion that Harry might have overheard them too because he was cold as ice and told Hermione off for her constantly harping on homework and grades. He was pissed, his voice was rock hard when he told her that if his grades were only because of her he didn’t want them anyhow and spent the rest of the day reading out in the orchard. Maeve didn’t talk all night, about anything not even in response to direct questions and when I looked in the room where she’s sleeping everything is packed up I don’t know if she intends to make a break for it or not. I really couldn’t blame her if she does though, she doesn’t know that she’s still got friends here, friends that will try to stop this from happening if possible.”  When Bill gave him that look that clearly asked why you didn’t try to talk to her he added, “We knew we had to talk to you before anything. Charlie is due back tonight too and I’m going to let you tell him about this.  Fred and I spent the afternoon checking the attic for the contract in all the places that Mom usually keeps important papers and didn’t find anything.”

 

“That means it’s more than likely in the vault at Gringotts then. I’ll go in early and take a good long look through the family vault to see if I can find it. Use your new toys subtly and try to hear any conversations she may have with Dumbledore but be really careful I know he’s not above oblivating information out of people’s heads even allies.” Checking his watch and seeing that it’s a little after 2am, “Go ahead to bed George I’ll wait up for Charlie and fill him in. I’m sure between the four of us we’ll fix this mess one way or another.

 

George finished up the whiskey washed the glass out then went on upstairs to join his twin in their room all the while trying to think of any other places his mom could have hidden that contract and feel asleep to be chased through his dreams by large pieces of parchment that sold others into virtual slavery for their wealth and position in society.

 

Charlie Weasley second oldest of the Weasley children just in from the Dragon Reserve in Romania was dead dog tired. He’d worked a long day with a very angry dragon settling him just in time to start the apparations home it took three, two of them very long ones and one short. He was ready to just fall into bed after arriving at the Burrow so wasn’t expecting to find anyone waiting up for him. After hearing the full tale from Bill he was ready to grab the two victims and just make a run for it. The contracts hadn’t been put into play yet they could pre-empt them and make them invalid that way just by taking and bonding the two themselves.  
  
Shaking his head at his brother’s impetuous and very Gryffindorish plan, “We can’t do that Charlie what if it just changes the Who of the contract, but nothing else about the contract. So it’s not Ron she’s bonded to, but you, me, Fred or even George but everything else stays the same. She’ll still come out the loser and Harry - let’s not even go there. No, we need to see the entire contract so we can rewrite it to something that’s fair and makes all parties involved happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU and many characters will not act in their canon fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Unraveling Plan Ch3

Harry Potter and the Unraveling Plan Ch3

 

(3)

Bill slams his hand down on the alarm clock when it goes off at 5:30 groaning through the lack of sleep. He hated getting up this early, but knew it needed to be done. He just prayed he found the contracts in the family vault and that they’d be something that could be countered. He showered, dressed quickly then slipped downstairs where he grabbed a quick cup of strong breakfast tea even though it was his least favorite of all teas being really too bitter for his tastes. 

Stepping into Gringotts he gives a nod to the employees changing shifts as he passes them, heads to his office where he put his things away then called a cart driver he knew to take him down to the Weasley family Heritage vault. Most of the family didn’t even realize they had two vaults one where the money they made and used went and the Heritage vault where all the antiquities and personal items, journals and trunks from previous family members were stored. He knew his mother wouldn’t have hidden the contracts somewhere that his Dad was likely to trip over them so he went directly to the heritage vault, there were a lot of trunks in there as well as a large file cabinet specifically for official papers and contracts that needed to be tracked and kept up with. Swiping a bloody finger down the door he named himself then stepped into the vault, “Graspnott I’ll be a while thanks for bringing me down. I'll use the call system to get a ride back out.” The gnarled and stooped Goblin nodded his bald head in affirmation and started the cart back up the tracks the way they’d come down.

Watching as the door closed behind him he took a deep breath and turned looking carefully over everything in the vault noting areas with extremely heavy dust that hadn’t been disturbed in quite a number of years and areas that had absolutely no dust. Since he knew his Dad had come here just before school to find a few things to sell to get Ron and Ginny’s Hogwarts tuition the clean areas had some explanation besides just his mother. Pulling one of his mother’s hairs from his pocket he cast a detection spell to see what area’s she’d spent time in… he’d start his search there.

Walking over to the grouping of trunks that were marked by the detection spell as the strongest concentration of his mother’s energy he ran a few detection spells on the trunks looking for traps and spells: good thing too since they were heavily laden with wards and spells that would have been more than a little painful. After spending a good couple hours removing some very border line dark hexes from the trunks he opened the first one… sitting back on his heels he couldn’t believe it, this was his Uncle Gideon’s trunk. It shouldn’t even be in this vault, his things should be in the Prewitt Heritage Vault.

Digging into the truck, battle robes, a wand, wand holster, there were a couple journals – one looked like it was from when he was in Hogwarts and the other after he started Auror training and extended so it covered a number of years too. Finally in the very bottom of the trunk under a false bottom he finds a packet of papers, including the two contracts he was looking for. Looking over the other papers that were there he realized his mother had a lot to answer for.

Closing up the trunk he sets some wards and locks on it, does a spell that will sound an alarm in his office if anyone comes into the Vault and most especially disturbs these trunks before exiting the door he does another spell to clear his magic signature and reset the dust leaving the vault seemingly undisturbed. He heads to his office where he quickly sends off a note to his father asking him to come by at lunch and another to Charlie.

\-----------------------------------------

After getting a pot of tea and cups for everyone, he set out to seal his office so that no one, not even his superiors could listen in on the conversation then he set out to explain to his boss why he'd be sealing the office without revealing much about the circumstances.

\---------------------------------------

Trying not to show his exasperation and anger over the situation before he could prepare his father, he sets out to be cordial asking as everyone takes a seat, "Thanks for coming Dad - would you like some tea?" 

"What's this about Bill? You don't usually ask me to take time from work..."

Bill knowing he'd never be able to adequately explain things starts by handing over copies of the contracts to both his father and his brother, "This is what this meeting is about. George waited up for me last night to explain something he'd over heard Ron telling Hermione and about Ginny's recent behavior including trying to climb into Harry's bed one morning."

"WHAT? Why didn't he tell me about that? She knows better than behave that way."

Bill responds, "Dad you know Harry by now, he's not going to say anything because he doesn't want to cause trouble in the family."

Charlie throws the contracts down on the desk in disgust, "These are horrible. It's selling those two into virtual slavery. What the hell are Mom and Dumbledore playing at? Dad, please tell me that you didn't know anything about this?"

Bill watching his father's face as he reads through the two contracts can tell he didn't know anything about them but holds his tongue waiting for him to answer.

Arthur feels his chest tighten painfully as he's reading the contracts that Bill had handed him, "Bill where did you get these?"

"Dad, George told me he'd heard Ron telling Hermione not to worry that when he married Maeve he only had to be faithful to her for two weeks then they could have a consortia bond, that Mom and Dumbledore had the contracts prepared already arranging it all. Maeve and Harry had to be true to their bonds while Ginny and Ron could fuck around after two weeks. Ron and Ginny would get control of their possessions and vaults and they'd be powerless. George also thinks that Maeve and Harry heard them talking and know about the plan or at least part of it. George and Fred were more than upset and disgusted by what they'd heard and spent the afternoon searching for the contracts. When they didn't find them at home they waited up to inform me so I could look in the vaults, which is where I found them. I found them buried under a false bottom in the bottom of a trunk that doesn't even belong in the Weasley vaults at all but in the Prewitt Heritage vault. I found them under some pretty heavy dark wards Dad in Uncle Gideon's trunk."

Arthur signs heavily, "The only way to circumvent these contracts is for the two of you to bond with them in a specific type of bond. A Paladin bond to be specific, bonding by magic is stronger than any word based marriage, add in the fact it'd be a protective bonding for high risk minors and there is no contest - those bonds are also designed to void any outstanding contracts."

Charlie sighs, "Who's going to break the news to them? From what Fred told me this morning they're all set to make a break for it so we'll need to get to them sooner rather than later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Harry looks over at Maeve he knows she's scared and angry; which isn't a good combination for anyone but especially not for her. "I've sent a note to Padfoot and Moony telling them what we found out and asking if they have any idea how we can get around it. Moony is smart if anyone can get us out of this mess they can."

 

Snorting which somehow manages to sound sarcastic, "They are smart Harry but like us both of them are under Dumbledore's thumb. If he steps out of line Dumble's will just send Aurors after him and we don't want him arrested and kissed and Remus he's already struggling with his being a werewolf being common knowledge. Dumbledore may not be their magical guardian but he is their keeper you know; or maybe its jailer yeah that's more what he is their jailor."

 

A gentle voice comes to them from out of the shadow, "Perhaps we can help you."

 

Harry had his wand on them in less than a second and Maeve had a shield up just as quick. Harry demands, "Come out so we can see you!"

 

Bill, Charlie and Arthur step into the room closing the door quietly behind them and locking it. Bill throws up a few security spells and wards locking and sealing the room. Charlie moves further into the room conjuring a chairs and a table, Arthur summons tea and a tray of biscuits from the kitchen.

 

Arthur starts, "Come join us and we'll explain what we know, what we've discovered and the only way I know to get you two out of it."

 

They all move and sit down around the table, Bill fills everyone's cup and Charlie makes sure everyone gets a couple of the cookies as Arthur starts, "Bill found the contracts buried in an old family trunk in the Weasley vault. Fred and George made sure he knew what they'd heard, what you also overheard the other day. None of us approve of what they're attempting to do in any way shape or form. We've read through both contracts and the only way to break them is to have the both of you bond with someone under what's known as a Paladin Bond. It's a type of marriage bond that was created specifically for minors like the both of you. Minors on the cusp of adulthood set to inherit large estates and positions of authority."

 

"Now both of you are the sole heir's to ancient and noble houses; this means that you not only have large vaults and an abundance of property but you also have hereditary seats on the Wizengamot. You fit the profile for the Bond from just that alone. It was most often used for Royalty, when the royal house was destroyed and the last heir's lost, the bond was used for those of the Noble houses who were in your same situation; orphaned and not living with or governed by their oath sworn godparents."

 

Arthur continues, "Harry, we know that Sirius is trying to be there for you but Dumbledore is cutting him off at every turn and I suspect if Sirius came on any stronger and tried to put his foot down Dumbledore would have the aurors suddenly find him".

 

Taking a deep breath Arthur explains, "The Paladin in the bond, your protectors have to be over age they have to be between the ages of 21 and 30, be well established in their fields, have a good income and be willing to take on the world to protect you. This type of bond breaks and ends any previously written contracts even those considered unbreakable. Bonding with these would prevent you being used by Dumbledore, Molly, anyone ever again. The only downside is that the bond is a forever bond, unbreakable, unyielding; they will be your mates forever. Mate, not just spouse, not only husband although they do qualify for those titles magic will blend you and them and help you both to achieve true happiness."

 

Harry responds negatively, "So no matter what we lose is what you're saying; either we become Ron and Ginny's play things or theirs." He states angrily indicating Bill and Charlie.

 

Arthur sighs heavily hand scrubbing roughly across his tired defeated face, "In a way yes. If you don't do the Paladin Bond you will definitely be left as Ron and Ginny's contract bound spouses, which gives them every benefit and you nothing. On the other hand if you take the Paladin Bond option you get the benefits. Bill and Charlie are required by magic to see to your needs, to help you find things that make you happy. IF you want to go to a different school they'll see it happen and move close as possible to that location to see to your security. They get a spouses access to your accounts but you set the limits and the only true reason to flat out deny you something is if your safety is in question."

 

Maeve speaks up for the first time, "So instead of us being used we end up using them. That doesn't sound right or fair either. What about their happiness?"

 

Charlie speaks softly, "The difference is that we know what we are getting into. We volunteered it wasn't and isn't being forced on us like that contract is with you. We aren't going into this blind; both Bill and I researched this type of bond after Dad mentioned it. We can all be happy you know; **magic** will help us work out our differences and help us to solve problems in an equitable manner so the usual marriage problems go smoother. I'm not against that; Mother Magic is nothing if not fair and loving of her children! She wouldn't want any of us to be unhappy."

 

Harry looking a bit frustrated, "Is there any way I can talk to Sirius? I'd like to discuss this with him. I know Dumbledore will probably find a way to have him killed if he tries to step up and be there for me, but I'd just like his advice."

 

Bill moves towards the door, "I'll get him Harry, shouldn't take but a minute or three. You don't have to worry about the others in the house either. I drugged them; they'll be asleep till late morning."

 

Sirius came rushing through the door a few moments later Remus right on his heels Bill quietly bringing up the rear after having set the wards on the house to their highest war level setting so that no one could just pop in or even get all the way up the driveway without his or Arthur's permission.

 

Harry pulled Sirius over to a corner of the room and had him put up some privacy wards and laid out the situation and what Arthur had proposed to settle it fairly. Sirius looks at the contract reading it through thoroughly not once but several times before giving a response. His face got paler and paler each time he went through the contract before he finally responds, "The Paladin bond while it is a really old bond law has never been negated or repealed in any way so it is really the only good way to end this disgusting excuse of a contract Pup. Albus had a big hand in this you can tell by it is wording and the inclusive exceptions for them and bindings for you."

 

Harry murmurs, "I was afraid you were going to say that but I had to hear it from you first."

 

He motions for Sirius to take down his wards and then moves back over the table where everyone was still discussing the contracts. Maeve was sitting still her face blank but her eyes tear filled. She never expected to be put in this position and the fact that she was by two people whom she'd trusted hurt worse than taking a knife through her hand.

 

Arthur nods to Sirius as he joins them, "I'm really sorry it's come to this. I had no idea about these contracts until Bill called me to see them. After giving them a thorough going over the only way I know to cancel them completely is for the two of you to be bonded in Paladin Bonds. The bond will negate all this garbage." He throws the contracts on the table violently, "The bonds were created for Royalty and those of high position and great wealth that if/when orphaned others would try to take advantage of them by forcing marriages; which is what Molly and Dumbledore are attempting to do here. These contracts are nothing but legalized line theft. My boys are horrified by what they've found and want to make it right with you; both Bill and Charlie want to do the bonds so they can make sure you are not taken advantage of anymore."

 

Harry nods, "Mr. Weasley thank you for letting us know that there is an adult on our side besides Sirius and Remus. It's not that we are against the bond, but it seems like it could be construed as out of the frying pan and into the fire kind of situation.   

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                    3

How does it work for us?"

 

Arthur explains, "IF you accept to be bonded by right of the Paladin Bond then I'll call in someone I know to oversee the ceremony. I've already gotten the special licenses needed. Once you are bonded you are emancipated in all ways. You will receive complete vault access and your seats on all boards will revert to your control, because of your ages it is advisable that your Paladin's accompany you to the Wizengamot meetings but it's not necessary. Like with your vaults all properties also revert to your control and you may live in them or find another to call home. You will in all ways be considered adults and the Paladin in the bond your protector making sure people like Molly and Dumbledore can't take advantage of you anymore. They are your champions not your jailor or keeper."

 

Maeve speaks for the first time, "What about their lives? They both have jobs, careers actually; Dreams they've been working towards."

 

Bill answers, "That is something each couple will work out on their own; all married couples have to take time and make concessions to make a marriage work. We will too. Yes we have well established careers that are part of what makes us eligible to be your Paladins, which we are happy about too. My job at Gringotts is somewhat flexible now. I've proven myself in the field and become a master curse breaker so they are now looking to move me into wards and warding specifically so I'm working inside Gringotts and not out in the field now. Charlie is a beast master with a specialty in Dragons and well set to become a Dragonologists; any of the Reserves will be glad to take him on but he's actually looking at moving to the Magical Zoo and its reserve in London."

 

Charlie interjects, "But I'm flexible there too. There are reserves and preserves and breeding facilities all over the world that would be happy to take someone with my skill set. I'm not just a Beast Master. I've also moved into healing - animal healing."

 

Arthur notes, "We know you are still in school and being bonded means your spouses will be staying with you on site. Dumbledore will not be able to keep you apart it's against all magical laws to even try. You will have your own apartments in the school with access to your common rooms to allow you to still socialize with your peers. Your mates will be able to floo or apparate out each day to go to work and back to rejoin you in the evenings. Outside of Hogwarts you can maintain your own residences although you will always be welcome anywhere that I call home."

 

Remus asks softly, "Who would bond to whom?"

 

Bill smiles, "well I think it would help if the couples had things in common. I've noticed Maeve reading a lot of books on animals, their habitats, care and handling. Meaning she and Charlie have a common interest there. I've also noticed Harry reading a lot on ancient civilizations which means his interests coincide somewhat with my own. That's not to say I have no interest in creatures and animals because I do and the same goes for Charlie. He and I have always had similar interests and tastes."

 

Maeve hesitantly asks, "Not to be impolite or forward but I know these bonds which as you say are forever bonds have a sexual aspect does either of you have a preference? Seeing that Harry and I are opposite sexes one of you will be in a same sex relationship."

 

Sirius eyeing both of the young men in question states simply, "I think you will find in the magical world it's more magic compatibility than a person's actual gender that's important. There are a few that pick up the gender specific prejudice but that's mostly a muggle concept. Once upon a time it was an issue in our world too, but not since the creation of the blood adoption ritual and potion."

 

Bill and Charlie both nod in agreement with Sirus'

 comment while Bill adds, "He's right I've dated people male and female it's who they are that was important not what they are."

 

Remus asks Bill and Charlie, "If you were given the choice which would you choose to bond too?"

 

Charlie speaks up, "I'll admit that I've been drawn to Maeve every time we've met in person and that I look forward to the letters we been exchanging regularly and time we've been able to spend together. I haven't had as much contact with Harry, so if I was to choose I'd pick Maeve."

 

Bill adds, "For that same reason I'd pick Harry. He and I have exchanged letters and talked a lot. He's written me about problems he's had with magic and spells. We've covered a lot of topics in writing and we've talked for hours on end when we've met in person. I've only been around Maeve lately so if I was to be given a choice I'd pick Harry."

 

Harry looks at Maeve and nods, "I think that is the way we'd choose as well. Maeve speaks of you often Charlie and she lights up whenever you come up in conversation and I'll admit.." he blushes and turns a little away from the table, "I'll admit I've been interested in Bill since the first time I saw him."

 

Arthur lays the Bonding Registration on the table and steps to the fire, throwing in the floo powder he calls out too soft for anyone to hear speaks for a few moments then steps back. A large older man steps through wearing dark robes that glisten with silver threads along the edge that at a closer look are runes sewn into the material.

 

Arthur introduces, "Lord Tiberius Ogden record keeper and historian of the Wizengamot allow me to present Lord Harry Potter and Lady Maeve DeWynter. Harry, Maeve this is Lord Ogden he's going to perform the bonding for us. His character is unquestionable and unimpeachable. No one can ever claim he's been bribed or done anything for favors as he's taken vows long ago very public ones to make it impossible. Tiberius here's the contracts we found and are negating. It's proof that Dumbledore who claims to be their magical guardian is not doing right by either of them and is in fact taking advantage of them. They also implicate Molly. I really have no idea what's gotten into her but I cannot allow these criminal acts to go unpunished. It's blatant line theft and abuse of a minor, flat out stealing."

 

Lord Ogden takes a seat at the empty chair at the table and reads through both contracts thoroughly before looking up and meeting the eyes of everyone in the room one by one his voice is firm and strong belying his age deep with the barest hint of gravel as he speaks, "These contracts are quite simply disgusting but air tight the only way I know to break them is to kill the other party which won't relieve you of Dumbledore being your guardian or the Paladin Bond which Arthur tells me he's explained to you."

 

Harry again looks at Maeve before responding, "Yes and while we aren't happy about having to tie others to us for our protection - it comes too close to us using them to protect us from being used we do accept that it's the only reasonable option. We've been assured that magic will work with us to make the bonds work and those bonded happy which is all we really ever wanted out of life; to have family and be happy."

 

Lord Ogden smiles then places a large ornate bowl on the table along with a long ornate silver dagger, "Very well then let us get this party started, Paladin's take your mates hand in your own...."

 

The ritual was long and involved but very beautiful in its own right and the magic given off by it was strong and unyielding as it flowed through and around them.

 

Smiling Lord Ogden announces, "Allow me to present for the first time Lord Harry James Potter- Weasley and his consort Lord William Arthur Weasley Potter and Lady Maeve Keighan DeWynter-Weasley and her mate Lord Consort Charles Fabian Weasley."

 

Arthur steps forward and hugs both HArry and Maeve, "Welcome to the family."

 

Lord Ogden then turns his eyes on Sirius, "tell me Lord Black why you are here bearing witness to the bond of protection for Harry Potter?"

 

Sirius smiles knowing this would be his way out from under Dumbledore's thumb he raises his wand and states, "I Sirius Orion Black swear on my magic that everything I say here to Lord Tiberius Ogden is the truth as far as I know it. I am Harry Potter's oath sworn god father! I was never the Potter's secret keeper and I did not blow up the street and kill all those muggles. Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper and he blew up the street, cut off his own finger and escaped as a rat down into the sewers. He is still alive and free! Harry, Maeve, Ron and Hermione as well as Remus all saw him alive even Snape did but Snape hates me and told Fudge I'd confunded everyone in hopes I'd get the kiss. Pettigrew stayed in his rat form and played the part of the family pet for 10 years biding his time. I was never given a trial, I was never even questioned, I was just captured knocked unconscious and when I came too I was in Azkaban."

 

Ogden states, "Dumbledore swore to the Wizengamot that you were made the secret keeper, that he knew this for sure and his proof was because it was he who cast the spell."

 

Sirius injects, "He knew alright and yeah he cast the spell. He cast the spell that made Peter the secret keeper. I told James that he should make Lily secret keeper then the secret would truly be safe since she wouldn't leave the property but Dumbledore said it should be someone outside the direct family. We thought of using me but figured everyone would expect that so if I went around acting like my usual self they'd try to take me to get the secret when the actual keeper was Peter. James wanted Remus who he knew would die before giving out the secret but Dumbledore had sent him out on a mission so he wasn't available and they settled on Peter with me as the obvious decoy. He also sealed the Potter wills which he had no right doing. It's against magical law to prevent the reading of the will of an ancient and noble house but he did it. The will also clearly states inside that I was to get custody of my oath sworn godson. Anyone who knows the godparent oath knows that no one who's sworn it can do anything to endanger their godchild it would cost them not only their magic but their life. Telling snake-face where they lived would qualify as endangering in my book. The Will also states that Dumbledore is to have nothing to do with the raising of Harry but to act only as his headmaster once he starts Hogwarts if that is the school he chose to attend."

 

 

Ogden states with a large sadistic grin on his face, "I'll be calling an emergency Wizengamot meeting in two days. That is after I present my memory of this interview to Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrigmour and allow them to get the ball rolling on your complete pardon. Pardon because you did escape Azkaban but since you were never charged with a crime or found guilty of a crime you weren't suppose to be there anyhow. Anything else I should know before I present your case?"

 

Sirius thinks for a moment then adds, "I am currently an unregistered animagus, I turn into a dog. Pettigrew is one as well he turns into a common sewer rat, which is currently missing a finger. The finger he chopped off when he made his escape. I was going to register as part of my duties as an Auror, the papers should actually have been in my desk waiting for me to turn them in but I was arrested and thrown in Azkaban."

 

Harry looks at Lord Ogden and adds, "I'll pay his fine if one is given but I would think that 11 years in Azkaban is more than enough punishment for such a small thing. I know there are a lot of unregistered animagus' out there. They stay unregistered during these times of trouble in case they need to use the ability to escape the Death Eaters."

 

Ogden smiles at Harry shaking his head, "That won't be necessary Mr. Potter, Aurors were given leave to keep that ability hidden and since Sirius was prevented from turning in the papers it's on their heads not his. Now Mr. Black I can't allow you to run about free yet, so I suggest you go back to your safe house. I will apprise Mr. Potter of the Wizengamot time and date and you will accompany him in your animal guise. He will bring you directly to me in my office via the floo if possible and I will assure your safe arrival for the assembly. Bring your patents children so I can assign your seats without contest."

 

After Lord Ogden left Sirius laid his hands on the table, "I know Arthur doesn't want you to leave and that you are always welcome in any home that is his but I think now considering the situation and what needs to happen that you should come to Grimmauld with Remus and Me. You will be given plenty of space and privacy to complete your bond but will also have us on hand if you need us as well as each other it will also take you away from the hostility that will arise here once they're informed of what's happened. Arthur is always welcome at Grimmauld as well. He is still keyed in the wards but Molly, Dumbledore and everyone else is blocked. I've locked the house down except for the people I trust implicitly which are those of you here at the table and Kingsley, no one else; not even little Dora because she's so up Dumbledore's butt. Once you are settled in I think I'm going to bring down the current fidelius and cast it anew with a different secret keeper. I really don't trust Dumbledore not to bring Aurors down on us because he didn't get his way."

 

Bill nods, "That's a good idea and I can cast it. I've done it before for Gringotts in my training. How are you set for supplies in case we have to bide our time for a while?"

 

 

"I'm slowly winning Kreature over and he's been doing the shopping without problems. Remus can still go out too and hits the local market a few times a month. I'd say we can lock down for a good month without worries if we had to."

 

Maeve, "I have a couple house elves that are able to shop as well that can take the pressure off of Kreature and help around the house."

 

Harry looks at her in surprise, "How??"

 

Blushing in embarrassment, "I was talking to Dobby and he explained how hard it was for him to find work as a free elf. No one would listen to his explanation of how he was freed or even consider taking him on as their elf and he knew others in the same situation. I am very glad you bonded him Harry. He was starting to fade and he loved you already so much he wasn't willing to bond to anyone else even to save his own life. Dobby brought a few around to meet me to see if we clicked after I explained to him I was looking for a couple elves. The first ones weren't a good match but then he brought Jade and Jasper they're a bonded couple and they're perfect we clicked right off the bat. Their family was killed by death eaters and didn't leave directions for their care, with no family members left to take over the bond they were set free. They were fading badly when Dobby brought them, I was very happy to bond with them. It's sadly become a common situation for them during these troubled times."

 

Harry states, "I thought about bonding Winky too but I don't know that I'd get along with her so well. She did what her master told her to but she also knew her master was casting illegal spells on his son after taking him out of prison and keeping him locked up in the home. Her ideals of good family and bad are twisted badly. I don't think I could trust her like I do Dobby. Add the fact that even though Dobby found her a place where she can still get magic and work she'd rather drink herself into a stupor and whine about her master."

 

Arthur tilts his head to the side as he thinks it over, "I plan on making a lot of changes here. If you can get her here I'll see if she'll bond to me. As my bonded elf she'll follow my direction and hopefully we can turn her around. I'm sure Molly, if she doesn't go to prison will act out badly here and I'll need someone around who can guarantee my food and drinks aren't tampered with and who can help to keep the place up."

 

Charlie asks softly, "Do you think Mom will be arrested?"

 

Arthur nods, "To be perfectly honest, I don't see any way she can avoid it. Those contracts have both hers and Dumbledore's magic all over them and their signatures. They are pure and simple line left and abuse of power; there is really no way for them to avoid punishment. As much as I love your Mother, the woman behind those contracts isn't her. I don't know who she has became or why but she isn't the woman I married. This situation has honestly made me think about a lot of things; Ron and Ginny don't act like my children either and to look at them they take after their mother and show little to no Weasley traits. It's made me think hard about something I really didn't and don't want to consider but that I can no longer ignore."

 

Looking at his two oldest sons confusion and worry clear on their faces, he admits, "I don't think Ron and Ginny are my children, I don't know who their father is but I am pretty sure it's not me."

 

Bill wraps his arms around his father hugging him tightly then steps back and asks, "What makes you think that Dad? I'm not discounting what you're saying but I'd like to hear your logic before I suggest a way to find out for sure."

 

"It starts with the Weasley curse. The curse the Malfoy's placed on us some 250 years ago was to never have daughters again; we would always and forever more only have sons until they received the apology and reparations they demanded. I'm not sure if you remember the situation but there was a contract between the two families. The Weasley's oldest daughter Francine Genevieve Weasley to bond to the Malfoy's then oldest son Lucien Caradoc Malfoy, the bride price was set, the dowery everything was set, then the day of the bonding Lucien arrived with two harlots hanging off his arms, one carrying a newborn baby, claiming them as belonging to him through a consortia bonds. Francine left refusing to bond to someone who had already dishonored her by going into a consortia bond before they had even bonded and who had a child who could displace any she had as heir. The Malfoy's declared the breaking of the contract her fault and laid the curse down upon the Weasley's who could find no fault in their daughters actions and refuse to hand over any reparations or apologies. I was shocked when Ginny was born a girl to the Weasley line and that was the first time I wondered if Molly had been true. I've since taken a good long look at my children, Bill you are so like me and like your great uncle there is no doubt you are mine. Charlie you too take after the males on my side of the family even though your adventurous streak and love for dragons came from your Uncle Fabian on the Prewitt side. Percy though I am not sure about; his build his manners the only thing making me doubt that he isn't mine is his stubborn pride, which is a standalone Weasley trait. The Twins while they resemble their Prewitt Uncles in many ways are definitely Weasley's- their pride and honor more than prove that. Add in the fact that they both possess the Weasley birthmark, they are mine. Then we come to Ronald - he could be a Weasley but his jealousy, his greed, his inclination to want everything but not work for anything; he shows no Weasley traits aside from his hair color which while being red is more the Prewitt Orange than Weasley red. Then Ginny the only daughter bore this generation, which shouldn't have been possible because I've not given in to the Malfoy's demands and will never give in to them. They are aptly named Bad Faith - they went into that contract knowing their son had already had a child with another woman and instead of marrying her and legitimizing it he tried to drag an innocent woman into his disgusting debauchery just to get his hands on her dowery. Ginny could not be my child or any Weasley's child."

 

Bill nods, "We can go to Gringott's Dad and have them do the Heritage Eternas Ritual. It forms a full family tree for the petitioner backwards and forwards it will go back some 500 to 800 years and forward through children and grand children and even great grand children. It will show beyond any doubt who your children are and if they have any of their own - it's a blood bound rite and is incontestable even by the Wizengamot. It can even be use to claim seats because it proves beyond all doubt your relation to that family line."

 

Charlie leans in adding, "We can do that while the Elves gather our things and moves us to Grimmauld place, that way when we are done we can just head there and settle in. Dad I'm going to have them get your things too and lock down anything valuable so it can't be sold out from under you. I don't think you're going to want to stay here after we discover the truth. We can come back and explain the situation to them with the proof in hand so they can't deny it."

 

Arthur thinks about it for a few moments, "Get the twins too. They should move with us and not stay here. Molly is too hard on them by far and I fear what she may attempt to do to them if we don't have them with us."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Unraveling Plan

Chapter 5

 

Snarlhook looked at the Wizards assembled before him after hearing why it was necessary, "How many of you want this ritual performed?"

Arthur states, "As Bill has explained I need to have it done to prove my wife has been untrue and that children she is trying to pass off as mine are not.

Harry states, "I'd like to have it done so that I can see what is mine to claim and to learn some of my family's history. With my parent's dying and me just a baby I know next to nothing about my family and others it's connected to."

Maeve adds, "Myself as well. My reasons are the same as Harry's except he has his Godfather to learn some from, I have no one."

"Very well, Arthur please step forward," He pushes a large silver bowl across the desk towards him and a silver dagger, "Place 8 drops of blood into the bowl, I will add the potion and then apply it to the parchment."

Arthur picks up the dagger and jabs his forefinger then carefully drops the required 8 drops into the bowl then watches as Snarlhook pours in a milky potion that quickly starts turning colors as the blood is mixed in with a silver stirring rod, when it reached the desired status Snarlhook places a large thick piece of parchment on the desk and turns and pours the liquid from the bowl over it...

Words appear starting with Arthur Tallen Weasley son of Septimius Weasley and Celesta Black

Then it showed his marriage to Molly Ann Prewitt and under his name connected by solid green and red lines intertwined the children's names started to appear

William Arthur bonded to Harry James Leonis Potter;

Charles Fabien bonded to Maeve Keighan DeWynter;

George Fabian;

Frederick Gideon

Then surprising them it showed connected to Arthur but with a broken red line which Snarlhook explained meant that he was claiming them although there was no blood relationship present:

Percy Weasley son of Amos Maddox  and Molly Ann Prewitt bonded Penelope Clearwater

Ronald Bilius Weasley son of Clement O'Riely and Molly Ann Prewitt bonded Hermione Jean Granger

Ginevra Molly Weasley daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Ann Prewitt

 

It also showed two jagged black lines underneath Ginny's name that Snarlhook explained as being aborted pregnancies - he went on to explain that she could have miscarried naturally or had them terminated, it would show the same either way.

Arthur pulled his wand as he stepped away from the table and with Snarlhook as his witness he disavowed the three children she'd tried to pass off as his and then voided their marriage on the ground of the broken vows and infidelity. With the dissolution of this bond I claim 3/4 of all accounts held in our names."

"Snarlhook, can you please send a Goblin team to remove any Weasley property from the house known as The Burrow? I've decided to let them keep living there as it goes against my honor and code to leave children homeless. They do not however have the right to sell it or the land which remains mine and if pushed I will have them summarily evicted. Please have her removed from all my accounts."

Checking the files Snarlhook asks, "Before I remove her are you aware that she has an account she's been transferring funds into over the last 17 years? Because it's her breach of contract that allowed the bond dissolution you are entitled to 3/4 of its contents as well."

 

"How much has she squirreled away?" Bill asked seriously.

"Its balance as of this moment is 78,237 gallons, 47 sickles, 21 knuts."

Charlie growls out, "We scrimped and saved, worked side jobs in town to just have a knut or two to buys sweets and she's sitting on a fortune; That Bitch! Take as much of it as you can Dad she had no right to keep it from you."

Bill adds, "Charlie is right Dad. She keep us in hand me downs, and used robes all the while sitting on enough money to put us all through Hogwarts easily with new things. She's had you working all kinds of over time just to steal your hard-earned money and keep it from you."

 

Arthur nods at his boys giving them each a hug, "While life wasn't so bad for us, it wasn't easy either. Please do as my sons have asked. Take as much of it as legally possible. What she did and insisted I had to do kept me from being there during my children's growing years and allowed her plenty of time to cheat on her vows."

Snarlhook hands reaches out, "If you would give me your vault keys please. Your vault and you family artifact vault have been rekeyed to prevent her gaining access again."

Arthur swallows hard, "Thank you Snarlhook for all your assistance this night."

"My pleasure Mr. Weasley! Honor is important to us; we Goblins do not take kindly to oath and bond breakers. Looking over now who wishes to go next?"

Harry seeing how upset Maeve was by the information that had been shown on the paper steps up, "It may show things I have no wish to know and it may show me things I need to know; it is better to be informed than misinformed I will go next!

He followed the same steps that Mr. Weasley had and then watched as his own tree formed

Harry James Leonis Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans. He smiled at seeing proof of his bond to Bill then noted that his Grandfather's name was Charlus and his grandmother was Dorea Black. He snorted at seeing his Great Grand Father's name which was Fleamont Potter and hoped it wasn't a family name that needed to be reused it even showed Sirius in Gold writing to mark it as a Godparent's connection. It went back and back and back... and in its earliest parts showing his direct connection to Gryffindor and the Peverell families.

 

"I guess I can see why Dumbledore is trying to maintain control of me. Power is his driving force after all." Looking over at Snarlhook he adds, "Please rekey all my vaults, any vault I should have and make it so only Bill and I can get in them. Require entry be in person, perhaps even require blood to get in for now; that way he can't use polyjuice or any else to pretend to be me or Bill. We'll come back in a few days to get the full accounting and do the inheritance ritual to see if there's anything else I may be able to claim. You know Arthur you should do it too. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to keep inheritances from you to keep them in his control."

 

Looking back over at Snarlhook, "Please note that I have never authorized any withdrawals other than for my school supplies, so anything above and beyond that 150 or so gallon a year requires serious investigation. Also I didn't even know I had a trust or any account until I turned 11 and was brought in by Hagrid so anything before that was also unauthorized unless otherwise stated in my parents will. My parents will needs to be found as well. The Ministry may have frozen their copy but I know Gringotts has the original it needs to be found and implemented."

Charlie looked down at his tiny little mate feeling her nervousness through the hand that was holding tightly to his own, "You don't have to do this now Luv? It's your choice."

Looking up at him in surprise at his soft words, "I'm sure it won't show anything too terrible. I had my parents until just before I started Hogwarts that's when they died under mysterious circumstances and no Godparents too. That's when Dumbledore decided to make himself my magical guardian. So I know some of my family history but not very much. I'd really like to know more I'm just a little afraid of any surprises that may crop up."

When the bowl was placed in front of her she followed the same instructions the others had and then watched as names began to appear on the parchment starting with her own.

Maeve Keighan (DeWynter) Weasley bonded to Charles Fabien Weasley daughter of Kiernan Alaric DeWynter and Esmerelda Ava Selborne (blood adoption) daughter of “Hidden by Ultima Rite”...

It went and gave the full history back some 780 years on the names by adoption including such notables as Taliesin and Rowena Ravenclaw, while she stared on in shock till it was finished. Charlie asked Snarlhook to rekey her vaults to protect her assets and stated they'd come back at a later date to go over details.

When everyone was done for the evening they gathered up the trees and headed to Grimmauld place via the family portkey that Sirius had.

 

Kreature appeared moments after their arrival in the entry way, "How may Kreature help Master and his guests?"

Sirius asks, "Did you prepare the rooms like I asked you to Kreature?"

"Yes Kreature did Master. Kreature prepared suites for Master Harry and his bonded and Miss Maeve and her mate. Kreature also made rooms ready for twin miscreants and their Father. Kreature also made elf rooms ready for new elves too. Can Kreature get yous some tea? or anything?"

Sirius smiles, "Good Kreature you did good. Please bring tea and maybe hot chocolate and an assortment of biscuits. We've had a rather eventful evening."

Settling back into the sofa she pulled her legs up curling into a tight little ball she finally asks the one question that was circling around repeatedly in her head, "Does anyone know what the Ulma Rite is?"

Surprisingly it was Remus who answered, "It's a secrecy rite done to protect the identity of someone when their lives are in extreme jeopardy. In recorded history, the last time it was used was for the magical children of the royal family. Their parents would put them up for adoption using the rite to hide that they were royal heirs because magical heirs in muggle lines especially back then was usually frowned upon."

"But that doesn't make sense now, why would someone use it now; Or rather 16 years ago when I was a baby? Why would they give me away?"

Remus suggests gently, "Considering the time and what was happening, they probably gave you up to protect you from being hunted by the Dark Lord and his dork brigade."

She wraps her hands around a mug of hot chocolate taking in its scent as she answers softly, "I just can't imagine ever being willing to give up a child of mine. I'd rather go on the run leave everything I've known and settle somewhere far away and obscure to keep my children with me."

Charlie leans in settling and arm across her shoulders leans in and states softly, "It'll be ok Maeve, you'll see. Somehow some way we'll find out why but until then remember you had parents that loved you with all they were. They took you in, they gave you their blood, and made you a part of them, a large part. You may not know who you were born to but you know who wanted you and who wants you now."

"You're an optimist, aren't you?"

He smiles and whispers, "A closet romantic too... be prepared!"

 

Harry/Bill - Smut scene start - end

Charlie/Maeve - Smut scene start - end

 

Morning came late for the residents of Grimmauld Place who had all had a late night for a wide variety of reasons.

 

                                         

XxXxXxXxXx

 

Molly Weasley woke up and knew something was not right immediately. It wasn’t the fact that she was in bed, no, it was that she was in bed and the sun was high in the sky. It had to be noon and she was just waking up. She’d never slept so late in her life. Even as a child she was waking up the sun much to her parent’s chagrin.

 

Jumping out of bed she grabbed her robe and headed to check the children.  No one was in Bill’s or Charlie’s rooms. Ginny was still sleeping which wasn’t unusual; she was a beast to wake up before noon when not in school, but there was no sign of Hermione. She hoped that girl had the common sense to not sleep with Ron right in front of Harry.

 

Moving up the stairs she opening all the doors as she went making note, that that brat Maeve wasn’t in her room either but that wasn’t odd. That girl was late to bed but still early to rise and she liked to spend her time in the garden reading.

 

 Opening the door to Ron’s room she notices right away that they are in bed together, not being careful at all and that Harry is missing. He’s an early riser but seldom leaves the safety of the house till everyone else is up. Then she sees it... or rather doesn’t see it. His trunk is gone from the foot of the cot. She rushes over and lifts the cot up to see if somehow, some way or another it had gotten under the cot but NO it wasn’t there at all.

 

Screeching she reaches out and grabs Ron’s foot shaking it and yelling, “Ronald Weas..  Ronald Wea…   WAKE Up this minutes.”  The horror sinks in quickly, somehow Arthur had found out that Ronald wasn’t his child and had disavowed him, that would be the only reason she couldn’t call out his name.

 

Ronald jumps at his mother’s screams sitting up he fumbles the covers, “Mom wha… what’s wrong?”

 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?!?!  How about I can’t call you Weasley, How about where’s that brat Potter, How about where’s the little slut Maeve… and let’s not forget, Why the HELL is Hermione in your bed naked???”

 

Moving downstairs Molly notices several things missing; the portraits of the older boys but not Percy’s were gone, the Twin’s picture was gone too but not Ron’s or Ginny’s. This wasn’t looking good. Somehow he’d found out which children were his. Moving into the kitchen she looks for the main item, the illustrious Weasley Family Clock, and it was gone the only thing remaining in its spot of honor were the hands for herself, Ron, Ginny and Percy.

 

Ron and Hermione stumble into the kitchen behind her, thumps from upstairs telling her that Ginny was moving around as well.

 

Hermione spots it before anyone else and pointing her finger, “Molly… Molly a notice…”

 

Molly moves to the head of the table and sits down heavily before reaching out and pulling the parchment – the official parchment from Gringotts over. It had the heavy seals on it and was imbued with layers and layers of magic. Whatever this was, and it couldn’t be good, it was completely official. Opening it she reads

 

To Molly Ann Prewitt

 

The marriage contract between yourself and Arthur Septimius Weasley has been terminated for breach of contract on your part specifically noting broken vows of honor, partnership, and fidelity. Proof of infidelity being the 3 children on the tapestry fathered by 3 different men. Percy Weasley son of Amos Maddox  and Molly Ann Prewitt bonded to Penelope Clearwater; Ronald Bilius Weasley son of Clement O'Riely and Molly Ann Prewitt bonded to Hermione Jean Granger; Ginevra Molly Weasley daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Ann Prewitt

These children not of his blood have been disavowed and can no longer use the name, status, and reputation of the Weasley family. All vaults have been returned to their former owners, all moneys split 75 - 25 in favor of Arthur Weasley. You have been allowed residence but not ownership of the property known as the Burrow, all Weasley artifacts have been collected and returned to their rightful owner. 

 

Ron being the impatient, immature brat he is reaches out and jerks it from his mother’s hand when she paled drastically and stopped moving. He read it through once, then twice and was on the third read threw when Hermione’s impatience manifested itself and she started demanding to know what was going on loudly.

 

“Ronald, what does it say? Ronald! Ronald, oh for heaven’s sake give me that.” Snatching it away from Ron she started reading then hisses out, “What does this mean you aren’t the son of Arthur Weasley but some bloke by the name of O’ Riely? Ronald…”

 

 

Ginny breezes into the kitchen wearing short shorts and a blouse that may have properly fit one of her dolls but was about 4 sizes too small for her and worse than skin tight; dolled up in makeup that may have been proper for a club night but not for breakfast. Seeing everyone standing around and not smelling breakfast she blithely asks, “What’s for breakfast?”

 

Molly stares at her daughter in disgust for a second before answering, “Crow!”

 

Ginny looking totally confused glances over to her brother for clarification, “Ron… what’s she mean Crow?”

 

Hermione is the one who answers though by reading out loud the paper in her hand, “To Molly Ann Prewitt … … …

  Crow Ginny, meaning all the little dirty secrets have been found out. You’ve been disavowed by Mr. Weasley you can’t claim that name any more, neither can Ronald.”  Something occurs to her, “Molly does this mean the contracts between Harry and Ginny and Ronald and Maeve are invalidated?”

 

Molly looks over at Hermione question, “The contracts are no longer valid. With them being disavowed their official names have been changed to that of their birth fathers – so long as they also do not disavow them. The contracts were written under Weasley and are only official under Weasley. I do not think that Albus can rewrite them and back date them to make them official with the current changes.”

 

Molly seeing the children working to get things back on track now that their previous plan had fallen through made her proud. “We need to get to the bank to see how much Arthur left us. I hope he didn’t discover my rainy-day account, if he didn’t we’re sitting pretty. You’ll even be able to have new things for the start of term, clothing and books.”

 

Ginny drops into a chair after changing into proper robes asks before they enter the floo, “Does that mean I’m not going to be Lady Potter?  I must be Lady Potter. You promised, you promised me since I was 3 that I’d be the wife of the boy who lived. I’d get to be Lady Potter and have all that wonderful jewelry and expensive clothing. I’ll be invited to all the parties and balls.”

 

Ron slaps his hand down on the table yelling, “Shut up Ginny. This is bigger than your delusions. In case you didn’t notice we’re bastards now and can be disavowed by the men who fathered us and if that happens we won’t be able to make any kind of decent marriage. You’ll be lucky if you can get a consortia bond to some second-rate bloke. And I’ve… I’ve already consummated the bond with Mione so I won’t lose her but all the money and power from being bonded to DeWynter is gone. Who else is out there that I can trick into a marriage bond?”

 

Molly interjects, “No one, somehow your antics with Hermione have resulted in your being bonded to each other or did you miss that part on the notice? You’re both off the market.”

 

Ginny looks over a sneer on her face, “Well, Looney is available, and she’s off enough you may be able to trick her into a consortia bond. Last I knew she was mooning over some creature in Sweden and hasn’t discovered boys yet. They are well off. He runs the Quibbler but it makes them a good living and they take long trips every summer. Rumors have it they are a distaff not recognized branch of the Malfoy’s. Her Dad is half cracked so he may not even notice till it’s too late if you attempt to live off her wealth so long as you don’t make her cry. He always notices that.”

 

Being equally snide Ron suggests, “Well since Harry is off the table now you should try for Nott. His family has money but isn’t all that well respected in either circle so it shouldn’t be too hard to get rid of him after the wedding and bedding.”

 

Hermione interjects, “No Nott won’t do Ron that family is as dark as the Malfoy’s and probably has numerous clauses and other protections on their fortune and name. No, she needs someone from the Light or Neutral Factions, Potter was perfect because Dumbledore made sure there were few if any protections left on him and his inheritance. Maybe Blaise Zabini, his family is staunch neutral and although he is a Slytherin he doesn’t participate in a lot of the bashing. From my observations, he doesn’t care a lot for muggles or even muggleborn but you shouldn’t have to worry about that. McLeggan maybe, or  No, you need to set yourself up as trying to rise above the blood traitor stigma. You’re a pureblood from good lines being a Prewitt who were one of the original 28. Dumbledore isn’t as old and it has a bit of controversy around it but that may help you in a way since Albus Dumbledore’s father was imprisoned for tracking down and hexing the muggle boys who traumatized his daughter so badly her magic broke; you may just want to go by Prewitt and leave the Dumbledore part out of it till the contracts are signed perhaps pretend that you have no idea who your birth father is other than he was a wizard in good standing, according to your mother of course. If asked you have no idea why your father would disavow you and until your mother explained it no idea your father was anyone but Arthur Weasley. That puts you in the position of being the wounded party and can garner you sympathy.”

 

Ron shaking his head, “No I think Zabini’d be suspicious what with being a dark inclined Slytherin and going through step father after step father I think he’d be on the lookout for a gold digger like his mother; and with her example he’d know exactly what to watch out for.”

 

Sighing heavily Hermione acknowledges Ron’s opinion, “That’s true, she’d have to be a great actress to pull it off because he’d be on her in nothing flat otherwise. It might be best to avoid any of the names with titles attached too even if they aren’t British.”

 

Ginny hems and haws for a few before suggesting, “McLeggan is a real ass he’s out. I could try Zachariah Smith, he’s a dead bore and not well liked in school, but his family is rumored to be descended from Helga Hufflepuff. They don’t have a title but they are well off but his father doesn’t support Dumbledore. I heard him remark one time that his father had said he wouldn’t spit on Dumbledore if he was burning on the ground in front of him.’

 

Hermione adds slyly, “You can fix a lot of his personality after the bonding contract is signed; a few drops of potions here a special brownie there so I wouldn’t worry too much about how unlikeable he is currently. Can you manage to put up with him until you get a contract signed? Otherwise I think maybe Michael Corner might be a good choice. He doesn’t have the Founder connection and his parents aren’t dark inclined. He was also a good member of the DA and interested in you until you went and broke up with him and started in with Dean. I wish Dean’s family had money but they don’t so no use going down that road.”

 

Ginny smirks, “I could get Corner back anytime I wanted he only went with Chang to make me jealous. I never considered Smith because he’s always such an ass to everyone. Corner isn’t as rich as Smith but they’re a well-placed light family and would be easier to work with.”

Ron looks at Ginny then suggests, “Mom I think you and Ginny should go to the bank. It won’t look so suspicious if it’s just the two of you. Ginny, you should go change clothes, get rid of the makeup, put on your nicest looking proper robe. You need to start making an impression of being a proper young lady. You’ll be escorted and treated like a treasure instead of some street kid. Hermione and I’ll wait here make a few back up plans to move forward with.

The trip to Gringotts had been enlightening all their bantering and bickering aside. Arthur and his brats had managed to find her rainy day fund and take 75% of it too. They weren’t broke, weren’t even as close to destitute as they’d been most of their growing up years as 25,000 gallons was nothing to sneeze at. Doing some quick figuring… 2000g Ron’s school fee’s, 1200g Ginny’s school fee, plus another 200g for books, robes and other supplies still left her over 22,500g. Maybe more if her father reinstated her allowance.

 

She could still get them new books and clothing for that amount instead of all that used crap she usually made them take. She doesn’t need to pay rent (thank his black heart for his moral code) and food never cost that much what with growing and canning many vegetables throughout the year, having their own chickens, and the usual hog.

 

She’d sent notice to each of the children’s true fathers to see if there’d be any sour repercussions coming her way from them.

 

Gathering all the children around the table to discuss how they move forward Molly starts, “Ok children this is the way things are now, Ron I don’t know how it happened but your relationship with Hermione has somehow bonded you so you’re done. We won’t be able to find a rich idiot to bond you to now so you must quit playing around and improve your grades. You aren’t good enough at Quidditch to go pro, that doesn’t mean you can’t play the game but it’s just not a career option. Hermione you’re going to need to help him along as much as possible. Ron that doesn’t mean she’s going to do your work for you. All the professors know how she writes and will know if it’s her work or yours.  Good grades will mean that the two of you can get good positions right out of school. Auror is a good job with a lot of recognition but it’s very dangerous too I’d really prefer if you’d look more towards healing which pays better and is less dangerous or maybe warding or even law. Warding means you need to study up on runes but you can drop potions. You’d need to be tutored for potions if you choose healer. Both are highly sought after respectable careers more so than even working inside many of the ministry offices.”

 

“Hermione, I know you were looking to work in the Ministry but the way things are currently you’d be stuck in a lower office position as well simply because you are muggleborn. Look into Healing or Law, both solicitors and healers make great incomes and it’s easy to switch to politics or to add politics from either position. I think we should take you to Gringotts and do a heritage potion on you to see if you’ve got any vaults or magical connections to fall back on. After all, your magic had to come from somewhere. Us magicals may not like to admit it but we do know it doesn’t just spring up out of the ether.”

 

“If I play this money right I’ll be able to give the two of you a good nest egg so that you’ve got some little leeway if things go south. It won’t be a lot and won’t last long but could be used as a down payment on a house when you do choose to move out of here.”

 

“Ginny, you need to straighten up, stop dressing and acting so sluttish that was to capture that dim wit Harry who must be asexual for all the reaction he gave, but he’s out of reach now. You also need to get your head out of the clouds, a quidditch player isn’t exactly the type of woman the rich boys are looking to catch, although being a fan is something they can relate to. Also loose morals won’t get you a husband, remember the old saying why should he buy the cow when he gets the milk for free.  Remember too, the healer told you the last time we had to act fast that any more such instances will damage your core and make it near impossible for you to have a magic child so don’t indulge again till you get a ring on your finger.”

 

“The boys you need to attract are the ones looking for the perfect girl to take home to impress their Mother’s - those won’t be the ones who give into their baser urges. That means good grades and no rumors going around about you. You’ll have a small dowry probably about 5000g which should help some but being small it won’t win over the likes of Malfoy or his ilk. You will need to make yourself irresistible and mysterious so they really start wanting your attention. I’ve some potions that may help with that basic allure. The black Widow Zabini made this an art form. She is on her 11th husband, all have been very rich and all are now dead except him and if the rumors I’ve heard about his health are anything near truth she’s be free again before too long and many millions richer.”

 

 Standing up she pulls Ginny to her feet looking her over carefully, “We’ll take you into one of those salons on Gilbreck Way and get you a complete makeover, hair, nails, make up, new clothes from a few of the better boutiques, a few small pieces of jewelry and the potions I’ve got in mind. It’ll cost a good chunk of what we have but it’ll be a good investment if you bag a big fish. You’ll be a new woman if you work your attitude right they’ll be tripping over each other to get you.

 

 

The outside of the envelope was quickly addressed and the note sent off before she could change her mind about what it said… The owl caught him just before he left his office for breakfast in the great hall.

 

To Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 

_Albus, you won’t believe what Arthur as done to us! He’s... He’s disavowed me and the children. Somehow in the disavowing process Ron and Hermione ended up BONDED. Yes, Bonded so we won’t be able to use him to further our aims. Ginny is still available though. I think with a bit of a makeover and some acting and deportment lessons we can have her acting like the perfect little pureblood princess and actually get her a well-placed pureblood husband except the disavowing has left me near knutless. Arthur took 75% of our vaults which left me just enough to get the children’s school fees paid with enough to get food for a few months after._

_We must meet soon to discuss this and our options before something else happens._

_Molly Prewitt._

****

 

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

Hermione steps out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron, thanks Tom for cleaning the ash off her clothing and heads for the entrance to Diagon Alley. She decided to do this alone to keep suspicion about their activities down to a bare minimum. It was a well-known fact that Molly kept her youngest children tied to her apron strings. They would never have been seen around the Alley without her being somewhere nearby so no Ron accompanying her today. She entered Gringotts eyeing the Goblins warily. For some reason, she’d never been comfortable around them and all of Binn’s lessons on Goblin wars hadn’t eased her discomfort with them. Stepping into line she waited impatiently for a teller.  Approaching Gnartooth when he motioned to her she speaks softly, “I’d like to have an ancestry search done please.”

 

He growls, “Wait in chairs, since you haven’t made an appointment you’ll have to wait for the next available agent.”

 

A half an hour later she was called and led down the tunnels by a goblin named Tinhook, to a rather bare office where a large very scarred goblin was sitting behind  the desk, where he announced her, “Gnarltooth, the witch requests an ancestry search.”

 

Gnarltooth waves him away, “Thank you Tinhook, you may return to your duties. Please sit Miss…”

 

“Hermione Granger. I may or may not have been bonded I’m not sure but that is irrelevant to this search. I’m looking for my ancestors and to see if there is anything I can claim.”

 

He opens a drawer on the bottom of the desk and pulls out a silver dagger a large sheet of parchment and a vial of murky colored potion. Her pushes the dagger and the potion across to her, “Places 7 drops of blood into the vial then shake it until thoroughly mixed, the vial will feel warm then pour it over the parchment.

 

Reading the chart that’s created she asks, “What does the letters in parenthesis after names mean?”

 

Hermione Jean Granger (W)  b. September 19 1979  m/b Ronald Bilius O Riely

 

Father Wilton Patrick Granger(s) Mother – Victoria Marie Wexbury (s)

  Wilton Patrick Granger f- _Patrick Declan Granger_ (s) m- Ava Carline Wroxmore (s)

   Patick D Granger – F- _Declan Persus Granger_ (s) M- Eliza Mary Campbell (W)

Going back several more generations…

 

 

Glancing down at the paper he answers, “The s refers to them being squibs if it had been an x it would indicate a complete lack of magic or otherwise known as a muggle. The W indicates either a witch or a wizard depending on the beings gender.”

 

“So my father’s line were all squibs with my great great grandfather actually being married to a witch and my mother’s side being all squibs. How does something like this happen?”

 

“It’s speculated that like is drawn to like. That the magic in one’s blood leads you to find someone similar. So a squib not being in magical society would be drawn to other squibs.”

Checking the names on the list he pulls a few folders opening the first, “It appears that Eliza Campbell was a well-respected witch of low power.  Her will notes that she was nearly declared a squib herself but managed to avoid that fate by being very creative with the magic she did wield. You are entitled to her vaults. They locked when her son was a squib and remained so waiting for a magical female descendent to lay claim. There is no title, as prior to what is known as World War 2 or Grindlewald’s war, it was virtually unheard of for females to inherit titles but she did leave you quite the legacy. In vault 279 you have some 3 million gallons, 50,000 sickles, and 2000 knuts, there are two properties that have houses on them both vacant - one was her home left her by her father and the other a vacation home left her by an elderly aunt both come with house elves. A married pair at the main home and two female elves at the vacation home. There are two properties in Diagon that are rented to shops they also contain apartments over top of them which go with the shops. Rents are added to the vaults as they come in monthly. In Vault 287 are a variety of house hold goods, portraits, jewelry, books, and various papers even vintage clothing.

 

It also appears you are descended from Hector Dagworth-Granger which entitles you to a small endowment of 250,000 gallons and a copy of all the books archived in the main vault.”

 

Clearing her throat from the rather large lump in it, “Please place the books in vault 287 and the gallons in vault 279. What can you tell me about the bond. I never took any vows or signed any contracts but the parchment lists him as m/b which I take to mean married/bonded.”

 

The goblin grinned or at least she took his facial expression as one, “Magic. You both spoke words meaningful to a relationship and followed them up by consummation.”

 

Sighing deeply, “Yes I can see we may have unknowingly done something like that. He is a very immature foolish young man still, how can I protect my inheritance from him?”

 

He reads back through the paperwork on the Campbell vaults then states, “It specifically states it’s left to the female magical offspring, to be in her control and not her fathers, brothers, or husbands: so he can’t touch it even should he know about it but to avoid tensions I would advise putting the Dagworth-Granger endowment into a vault of its own, perhaps with the books to avoid suspicion of having another vault.”

 

Nodding she states, “Please do that then perhaps add the house to that so that we won’t have to buy or rent one.”

 

Looking further down the papers he adds with a bit of a smirk, “Before we open a new vault you should note that on your mother’s side there is an inheritance pending from one Anastasia Montclair that includes a small house, some female jewelry and some 150,000 gallons.”

Grinning she states, “In that case put the Dagworth-Granger books into this vault and half the Dagworth -Granger money put the rest into vault 279. 250000 is more than a respectable amount for us to live off of, especially as we are also provided a house to live in. I should be ok no matter how lazy he ends up being. Is there a way to make it known that I am in fact not a muggleborn but a pureblood? Being born from a long line of squibs? That will enable me to achieve a good position no matter what field I go into.”

 

Arriving back at the Burrow she enters smiling and moves to sit down across from Molly who was frowning over some letters, “I’ve good news! I am in fact a pureblood. Squibs on both sides of my family going back some 5 or more generations and no muggles at all. I even received a vault from one of my female ancestors. Molly I have a house and gallons. 250,000 gallons.”

 

Molly smiles for the first time in days, “That’s wonderful news Hermione. We can put the plan for Ginny in motion and it won’t strain our finances at all and you and Ronnie already have a house so you won’t need to buy one later. We’ll go take a look at it after getting the makeover for Ginny. It may be better to move there away from the history and stigma of the Burrow considering what we’re trying to achieve.”

 

“Molly I know it’s not a super fortune but why don’t we take the plan a step further. We’ve dropped those blood traitor Weasley’s, let’s all get make overs and improve ourselves. Make the world think they were what was holding everyone back. If you thought 5000 g would have done it for Ginny imagine 5,000 to 10,000 for each of us. That will still leave 200,000 in my vault and all of yours. My house also came with a house elf. I wasn’t pleased with that at first until the goblin thoroughly explained them too me. They die if not bonded to a family. I don’t know what was going on with Dobby but something odd was. My elf’s name is Milly.”

 

Molly smiles, “That’s a wonderful idea Hermione. I’ll floo call and make appointments for us for two days… You go tell the others the good news and pack anything you wish to take. We’ll go to the house tomorrow. I’ve informed Albus that you and Ronnie will require married quarters at school. That entitles you to a small apartment – bedroom, sitting room/ study, bath-room and small snack nook. It will be much better than being in the tower. What did the Goblin’s say about the bond?”

 

“It was all magic and intent based. We’d spoken of our future then consummated. Magic took our words to be a vow solidified by the sexual act. Being magic based it’s unbreakable. He can’t disavow or divorce me nor me him. I can’t claim to be happy about how it happened but if I’m honest just between the two of us I’m glad to have the stuck up twit out of our lives. She’d have been nothing but trouble.”

“Speaking of, Dumbledore has informed me that he has lost their guardianships. He isn’t sure how but they’ve both been emancipated and are totally out of his control. The contracts also burned up in his desk and that didn’t happen just because Arthur disavowed Ron and Ginny, so he’s still investigating.”

“Albus and I’ve talked about it, Ginny is going to go by Prewitt even though he’s legitimized her and set up a dowry for her and my Father has accepted it. He’s also restarted my allowance and started one for Ginny. Percy’s father has also legitimized him and set him as his heir since he was recently found to be incapable of fathering children. I haven’t heard back from Ronnie’s father yet which is a bit worrisome.”

Hermione thinks for a moment, “Well if he disavows Ron and Lord Prewitt won’t recognize him, we can go by one of my family names; the inheritance came from the Montclair family with a small additional monetary endowment from the Dagworth-Granger line: So either name would be viable although to distance myself from the troubles I’ve had thus far in school and the magical world in general, I’d rather we use the Montclair name.”

Nodding, “Go celebrate and tell Ronnie the good news.”


End file.
